Princess Peach
Princess Peach, or ピーチ姫 Princess Peach, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Toadstool, or just Peach, is Mushroom Kingdom's princess and leader. She is the one that the protagonist often has to rescue. Peach lives in a castle, where multiple Toads serve and look after her. Princess Peach plays an important role in the Mario games, where she is often kidnapped by Bowser, who wants to marry her. Peach made her debut in the game Super Mario Bros., and appeared later in other games in the Mario franchise. Super Princess Peach, a game in which Peach is the main character, was distributed worldwide on February 27, 2006. Peach has appeared in multiple media relating to Mario, including spinnoffs where she is a playable character. Peach is currently voiced by Samantha Kelly. Relationships Bowser: Bowser is often shown to be in love with Peach, and has kidnapped her on multiple occasions so he could force her to marry him. Mario: Peach is in a romantic relationship with Mario. Princess Daisy: Peach is portrayed as having a special relationship with Princess Daisy. Luigi: Luigi, being the brother of Mario, is a great friend of Peach's. Yoshi: Yoshi is shown as being a friend of Peach's. Toadette: Like Yoshi and Luigi, Peach has a good relationship with Toadette. Development Shigeru Miyamoto drew Peach's design. Later, Miyamoto asked Yōichi Kotabe to redesign Princess Peach. Miyamoto asked for her new appearance to be a little cat-like, and stubborn, but cute. Peach has changed since her initial appearance in Super Mario Bros. Profile Princess Peach is portrayed as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. No larger reigning monarchy appears to exist. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the princess is revealed to have a grandmother, and the Mushroom Kingdom government is ruled by a chancellor and the mushroom retainers. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Lakitu mistakenly calls Toadsworth her father likely due to a translation error. Like most characters from the Mario franchise, her backstory is purposefully left vague and undeveloped (nothing is known about her age, her height, and the royal family which she belongs to), though at the beginning of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, it has been revealed that she has been kidnapped repeatedly by King Bowser Koopa since childhood. A mushroom king has been a common character in the Nintendo Comics System stories, in which he has been portrayed as a forgetful person. Her mother and father are unknown but presumed alive. While the instruction manual for the original Super Mario Bros. indicates more about that he is related to Princess Peach, he has never appeared in any game and was never mentioned again. In Super Mario Bros. 3, it is revealed that the Mushroom Kingdom is part of a larger "Mushroom World" composed of seven neighboring countries, excluding the Mushroom Kingdom. Each of these are ruled by a different King, however, none of these monarchs seem to be related to her. Princess Peach lives in a beautiful palace surrounded by Toad guards, which also appears in kart and sports games. Eight of these guards are among the "Elite", including the most prominent of all, Toad. According to the American instruction booklet for Super Mario Bros., Princess Peach is the only one who could undo the evil magic that Bowser had cast upon the Mushroom Kingdom; Bowser kidnapped her for this reason. However, upon her rescue, this prophecy is not mentioned in the game itself, nor any other game, nor in the cartoons. Oddly enough, in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Princess Peach (known as "Princess Toadstool" or simply "Princess" at the time) was depicted as constantly being in search of someone who could defeat Bowser's (known as "Koopa" at the time) forces, despite the fact that Mario and Luigi could do just that (and also the fact that most of the people they were looking for turned out to be of little to no help whatsoever). She looks a lot like Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. But, she was also the only one who could awaken both the Beanstar (due to voice being the purest) and the Dark Star. Biography Princess Peach Toadstool was born in Mushroom Kingdom of Mushroom World. She lived with the Mushroom King and Mushroom Queen. Bowser summoned Dark Magic onto the Toads that transformed into animate objects. Peach was the only person who can undo Bowser's spell. Bowser kidnapped Peach to prevent her from undoing the spell. Mario heard about it and started his adventure to find her. Mario rescued Toads trapped in the castles, who told him that Peach is in another castle. Mario defeated the true Bowser and saved Princess Peach. Peach thanked him for saving him and presented him a new quest. Exploring Subcon Mario told Peach, Luigi and Toad about his strange dream. The group decided to go to the nearby mountain for a picnic. They enjoyed looking at the scenery until they spot a small cave. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad curiously approached the cave finding a long staircase leading to the door. As they opened the door, they fell into Subcon, the land of dreams. Peach remembered the advice Mario received from his said dream and found king Wart, known for hating vegetables. Peach defeated Wart and saved the Subcons. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and the Subcons celebrate their rescue from Wart's evil spell. Koopalings' invasion Peach, Toad, Mario, and Luigi learnt that Bowser sent his children called Koopalings to Mushroom World to make mischief. The seven Koopalings stole the seven wands from the seven kings of the seven lands, and transformed them into animals. Peach and Toad farewelled Mario and Luigi wishing them luck as the two brothers set off their journey. Peach sent letters to help Mario and Luigi, and enclosing jewels. After Mario rescued the Pipe Land King from the last Koopaling, Ludwig von Koopa, Mario received a letter from Bowser who had kidnapped Peach into the Dark Land. After Mario defeated Bowser, he approached Peach. Princess Peach joked to Mario but appreciated his rescue. Dinousaur Land vacation Peach, Mario, and Luigi agreed to take a vacation at Dinosaur Land after saving Mushroom World. While Mario and Luigi were napping at the beach, Princess Peach disappeared seized by evil forces. Mario, Luigi and their childhood friend: Yoshi arrives at the Front Door of Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi intrude to rescue Peach. Mario and Luigi found Bowser holding captive of Peach in his Koopa Clown. After the disappearance of Bowser, they traveled back to Yoshi's House and continued their vacation. Jewelry Land invasion Princess Peach learnt that Bowser and the Koopalings moved into Jewelry Land, they stole the twelve magic gems and kidnapped her friends, King Fret and Prince Pine. As the result of the theft, the kingdom was split into two parts, Light Realm and Dark Realm. Panicked, Peach messaged Mario and Yoshi about the incident. Mario and Yoshi returned to Mushroom World after completing Peach's quest. Behind the painting Mario received the letter from Peach who baked a cake for Mario. Mario was excited to arrive at Peach's Castle. Mario heard Bowser's voice that said nobody is in the castle. Mario searched inside the castle. After entering the painting, he understood that Peach and Toad were sealed in a painting by Bowser. After recovering most of the Super Stars and defeating Bowser, he returned to the castle. Peach appears with the Toads. Surprised to see Mario, she thanked Mario for restoring the Stars have been restored. She tells everyone that they should bake a cake for Mario. Delfino Island vacation Peach, Mario, and Toadsworth were travelling onto the Toad Express to have a vacation at Delfino Island. Peach noticed a shadow figure resembling Mario, while Toadsworth and Mario enjoy their time. The plane made a crash-landing nearby strange goop. Peach noticed the same shadow figure, but disappeared from her sight. Princess Peach told Mario about her concern before he starts to search. After Mario collected the first Shine Sprite, the Pianta Police officers arrested him. Peach was present in the court attempting to prove his innocence. Mario was proven to be "guilty" and was required to clean up the island before he is allowed to leave. Princess Peach noticed Shadow Mario who attempted to kidnap her, but Mario prevented him as Shadow Mario escaped to the Rainbow M. Shadow Mario kidnapped Peach inside the Mecha-Bowser, after Mario collected the ten Shine Sprites. Shadow Mario revealed itself to be Bowser Jr., shocking Mario and Peach. Bowser Jr. called Princess Peach his "mama", then took Peach into Corona Mountain in the Mecha-Bowser. Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were enjoying their time in the hot bath tub unlike Peach who sat on the rubber duck. Mario arrived to Peach and tipped the bath tub. This resulted the hidden Shine Sprite to fall out of the pool. Bowser and Bowser Jr. landed onto the raft while Mario and Peach landed on a small island nearby Delfino Island. They noticed the F.L.U.D.D. malfunctioning and it shutted down. Princess Peach pointed out to Mario that the residents are celebrating after the Shine Sprite restored to the Shine Gate. Mario and Peach enjoyed watching the sunset at Sirena Beach until Toad showed them the repaired F.L.U.D.D. that announced that the vacation starts. Everyone enjoyed the island afterwards. Bowser's galaxy creation Princess Peach invited Mario to the Starbit Festival, who received the letter. Princess Peach was prepared to give Mario a Luna. Mario arrived at the Castle Gardens. Mario was about to arrive at Peach's Castle regardless of Bowser and the airships that arrived and interrupted the festival. He "invited" Peach to his new galaxy creation, the UFO lifted Peach's Castle to space. Before Mario can do anything else, Kamek casted a spell to Mario sending him flying to space. Luma escaped before Kamek warped the castle. During the events of Mario helping Rosalina restore Power Stars and Grand Stars to the Comet Observatory, Peach wrote letters to Mario while she was kidnapped. Rosalina and Mario prepared to encounter Bowser at the center of the universe. Bowser Jr. held Peach captive in his airship, but Mario rescued her upon the defeat of Bowser. The galaxy has been deconstructed by the Black hole, while Rosalina rescued Mario from the cataclysm. Awakening at Mushroom Kingdom, Peach and Bowser has not remembered the past events although there were reconstructed galaxies and everyone that Mario met celebrating. Rescuing Sprixie Princesses Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Blue Toad were enjoying the fireworks at the evening of Mushroom Kingdom. They found a slanted Clear Pipe. After Mario and Luigi fixed the pipe, a green Sprixie Princess panicked and told them that she escaped Bowser, but he kidnapped the other Sprixie Princesses. Bowser came out of the pipe and trapped the green Sprixie Princess in the jar and trapped her in a plains area. Peach checked Bowser inside the pipe, but fell into the pipe. Her companions caught up to her and fell into the plains area where they found the green Sprixie Princess trapped inside a jar. After Peach and her companions rescued the green Sprixie Princess, they continued to rescue more Sprixie Princesses in other areas. Rescuing the last Sprixie Princess, Bowser kidnapped all the Sprixie Princesses in a large jar and ran to the amusement area. The foursome rescued the Sprixie Princesses again from Bowser as Meowser. Bowser was launched away as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad returned back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser and Peach's wedding In Super Mario Odyssey, Bowser, with the aid of the Broodals, a family of anthropomorphic rabbits serving as his wedding planners, kidnaps Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom and takes her aboard his airship, intent on forcibly marrying her. Mario attempts to rescue her but is thrown off the ship by Bowser's top hat and falls into the neighboring Cap Kingdom. With Mario gone, Bowser stomps on Mario's cap and begins his wedding to marry Peach. Bowser leaves Mario's cap to drift into the ship's rear propellers, shredding it to pieces. A piece of the hat is grabbed by Cappy. Mario meets Cappy, one of the Cap Kingdom's sentient hat-like creatures, and learns that Bowser also kidnapped Cappy's sister Tiara to be used as Peach's wedding tiara. Cappy joins Mario and takes the shape of Mario's cap, providing him with the ability to temporarily capture other creatures and objects. They travel to the nearby Cascade Kingdom and recover an airship, the Odyssey, and begin pursuing Bowser. Mario and Cappy explore the various kingdoms to collect Power Moons to fuel the Odyssey and battle the Broodals, who steal artifacts from several kingdoms to set up Bowser's wedding. Eventually, they catch up to Bowser in his own kingdom and defeat the Broodals. However, Bowser departs for his wedding on the Moon. Mario and Cappy fly the Odyssey to the Moon's surface and confront Bowser inside a cathedral. Mario and Bowser battle in an underground cavern. Mario wins the battle and frees Peach and Tiara, but the cavern begins to collapse. Mario captures an unconscious Bowser and escapes to the surface with Peach and Tiara. After Peach thanks Mario for his help, Bowser regains consciousness and decides to properly propose to Peach, causing Mario to do the same in haste. Overwhelmed, Peach ends up rejecting both of them. Peach, Cappy and Tiara board the Odyssey. Mario and Bowser get upset before Peach tells Mario that it's time to go home. Mario boards the ship just in time, leaving Bowser stranded on the Moon. In Super Paper Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Princess Peach are kidnapped by Count Bleck, the game's main villain, who controls a book of power called the "Dark Prognosticus". He arranges a wedding between Peach and Bowser and uses the hypnotic powers of his ally Nastasia to force them into marriage. Profiles and statistics Princess Peach is mainly described to be a ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped by Bowser. Peach or Daisy's descriptions sometimes mentions each other. Peach is normally classified as a Technical character in Mario sports ''games. In ''Mario Kart, Peach is either classified as a lightweight or middleweight character. Portrayals * Leslie Swan voiced Princess Peach since Super Mario 64 also making Peach's first time to speak. She voiced Peach in most of the Mario installments until Super Paper Mario. After that, she continued to be the localization director. * Jen Taylor, one of the long running voice actresses, voiced Princess Peach since Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. In 2006, she ended her career to continue working at Seattle Children's Theatre. * Samantha Kelly is the current voice actress for Princess Peach. She started voicing her since Mario Strikers Charged. Kelly mentioned the fact that she likes Princess Peach about her innocence, sweetness and determination. Trivia * She has never been known as "Princess Toadstool" in Japan. She was always known as Princess Peach. * Ever since her debut in 1985, Princess Peach has appeared in more games than any female character in video game history. * There's a homage in the game Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix to a famous quote about Princess Toadstool, which is "Thank you Mario / Luigi. But our Princess is in another castle.", very common at Mario's early games: As the player beats the secret boss Akuma, he is given an achievement named "Sheng Long is in another castle". Actually the achievement name means that as well as Mario / Luigi couldn't find the Princess, the player is unable to find Sheng Long but just Akuma. Sheng Long is a "character" originated from a joke, based upon Ryu's quote "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance," which suggested Sheng Long's existence as a secret final boss in the Capcom fighting game Street Fighter II ''and that helped to create both the characters Akuma and ''Gouken later. Category:Heroes